Karalas
Karalas is a continent located far to the east of Dwemalar, across the Abyssal Sea. It is the homeland of the Elves of Menune, as well as the reclusive Karakassi and is a very large and vast landscape with a massive variety of environments, ranging from snowy mountains and scorching deserts, to poisonous swamps and lush jungle forests. The Elves of Karalas are split into three sub-races, these being: Sun Elves, Snow Elves and Dark Elves. The Sun Elves and their Emperor currently rule the continent from their grandiose city of Zen'Solari, located on a peninsula on the easternmost edge of the continent. The Snow Elves reside within their city of Khor'Daluur, located within the Roth'Eran mountain range at the northernmost edge of Karalas. The Snow Elves are strongly allied with the Sun Elves and are considered an extremely valuable and important part of the Elven Empire. The Dark Elves reside within the lost city of Zan'Lunari, far to the southern end of the continent, beyond the reach of the Sun's Barricade, which is a massive, enchanted wall erected to keep the Dark Elves out of the Empire's lands due to their uneasy history with the Empire. Regions Solaria Solaria is the region of Karalas comprising the central-most regions of the continent, spreading from the edge of the Roth'Eran forests to the north, and the Sun's Barricade to the south, across the vast desert known as the Sun-Touched Sands. Solaria is the largest of the three major regions on the continent's mainland, and is mainly comprised of the massive desert. The Sun-Touched Sands themselves reach all across the length of the continent from west to east, bordering directly outside the gates of Zen'Solari itself, which is located on a large peninsula on the eastern edge of the continent. Within this vast desert are various points of interest, the main being the infamous Sun's Barricade, a massive, enchanted wall that reaches all across the length of the continent, keeping the Dark Elf lands to the south cut off from the rest of Karalas. Another point of interest in the Sands is the Vault of the Forgotten Emperor, this tomb is the final resting place of the last true Dark Elf Emperor; Velekh. Velekh was placed in this enchanted vault as a reminder to the people of Karalas of the dangers that the Dark Elves bring to the continent, following the calamitous war that erupted during the end of his reign. This tomb is located within the central depths of the desert, and is considered hallowed ground to the Elven people. Rumors abound that the vault itself is enchanted with ancient magic and moves itself through the desert at will in order keep out intruders. Within the Sands, to the east, near the Sun Elf capital, is an ancient mountain known as Permafrost Peak. This ancient mountain is an enigma to nature, as it is the only place in Solaria where snow has ever fallen. Probably due to ancient magical enchantments, the peak maintains a constant near-freezing temperature, has constant snowfall and is home to chaotic ice-storms on a regular basis which plummet the temperature of the mountain even further. No one truly knows the origins of this strange mountain, but it is considered a sacred place in the Empire, and Snow Elf priests often make pilgrimages to the peak to pay respect to their ancestors and gain a closer connection to their gods. Roth'Eran Roth'Eran is the name of the large, snowy region located to the north of Solaria. It is comprised of many snowy mountains, dense forests and tundra. Roth'Eran is home to the Snow Elves and their capital; Khor'Daluur. Lunaria Lunaria, home of the Dark Elves, is the region of Karalas to the southern end of the continent, that is walled off by the Sun's Barricade. Lunaria is a land of dense jungle forests and swamps, many of which are tainted and poisonous due to the demonic nature of the region. The ancient capital of the Dark Elves can also be found to the southern end of this region, within a large, tainted swamp region known as The Deadmyre. Another point of interest within Lunaria is the large forest just south of the Barricade known as the Mourning Forests. In ancient times, this forest acted as a natural barrier for the Dark Elves, and the connection they once had with the forest even caused it to come to life in the form of treants and ancients to defend their Elven kin. However, during the war that raged during the end of Velekh's reign, these woods were twisted and corrupted beyond repair. Now, the only treants and ancients that remain have been driven mad by darkness and corruption, striking out and any and all intruders, serving only to corrupt the land yet further and farther. Cities Zen'Solari Zen'Solari -the City of the Rising Sun- is a large, sprawling metropolis constructed of sandstone and marble, located on a large peninsula on the eastern coast of Solaria and is home to the Sun Elves of Karalas. This city acts as the seat of leadership for the Elven Empire, and the Imperial Throne seats the Emperor within a large, towering castle of marble and gold known as The Sunspire. Khor'Daluur Khor'Daluur -the City of the Snowcapped Peaks- is a relatively small city located deep within the mountain range of Roth'Eran. This city is home to the Snow Elves of Karalas, and is mainly comprised of small wooden and stone buildings. A lone, large, marble temple stands in the center of the city, it is dedicated to worship of the sun and home to the High Priest of Khor'Daluur. The temple itself was built millennia ago as a gift to the Snow Elves from the Sun cousins to celebrate their alliance, and the formation of the Elven Empire. Zan'Lunari Zan'Lunari -the City of the Falling Moon- is a large, now ruined city that once stood as the mighty capital of the Dark Elves in Lunaria and even acted from time to time as seat of the Empire itself, until the end of Emperor Velekh's reign. At one time this city stood proud with countless stone and granite buildings covering it's streets, as well as a massive granite citadel known as the Citadel of the Moon in the center of the city. Now, the city is nothing more than a miserable shadow of it's former glory, consisting of countless ruins and makeshift wooden housing for those still living there. Only the Citadel of the Moon itself still stands, and even that is on the verge of collapse.